Wulf amung CHERUBS
by Khazag
Summary: When a new kid comes to CHERUB what will happen? Set when James goes to Arizona. Please read and reviews - I don't care what you write - just write
1. Breaking In

DC: I don't own CHERUB or any charecters

**Chapter 1: Breaking In**

Lucas Watt had completely misjudged the fall and missed the ledge he intended to grab onto. As he came to the bottom of the air vent he smashed through a small sheet of glass covering the exit. Lucas screamed in pain as a piece of glass was sticking into his calf muscle. He pulled it out wincing at the blood coming out of his leg. He pulled a tissue out and wrapped it around his leg trying to stop the bleeding.

Luke had got just down the hallway when he heard loud footsteps. Crap thought Luke; he mentally kicked himself for screaming as it had alerted the guards' attention from the broken glass to a intruder. He found a dark corner and pushed himself flat onto it just as a guard walked by if he hadn't been wearing full black he would have been seen.

It had taken Luke 20 minutes to eventually get to the office as he had to hide from the guards patrolling the warehouse. He had 10 minutes until the money was sent to the bank so he had to be quick. He raced up the stairs and up to the office door. He brought the lock gun out from his pocket and slotted it in and in two minutes he opened the door. He saw the boxes on the desk and went over to them to see the lock. It took Luke 5 minutes until he eventually got it all the boxes open. Luke knew time was running out so a stuffed all the money from the boxes into his pockets. He ran out the door and down the stairs.

He had managed to get to the fir exit in just under a minute. As he pushed the door open a alarm went. He looked at his watch and saw that the armoured van must have arrived and the guards discovered that the money was missing. He sprinted down to the main road and stopped at the junction, he could hear police sirens in the background and when the light changed to red he sprinted over the side and down one of the dark and small alleyways which was like the veins of the city as the interweaved as well as being the quickest way around the city they were also some of the most dangerous ways around the city. Full of drunks and drug dealers but Luke was only scarred of being caught. As he dashed through the alleyways he tripped over something and smacked into the ground he got up his face stingy like mad trying to see what he tripped over. As he looked he saw a couple of hooded teenagers walking over to him. Luke was slowly backing away but stopped when one of them spoke.

"Ay look man, you didn't see nufing bout what were doing kay, so if you keep your trap closed I'm cool", said a hoodie, Luke nodded vigorously ", now beat it kid!

Luke had eventually got back. He knew the door would be locked but he checked just in case, it was locked. He looked up at the sign which read 'Birmingham Care House' in rusting gold coloured letters. He ran over to the side and threw a rock at one of the windows. Someone opened it and peered outside to see who it was, once they saw it was him he dropped out a small stepladder. Luke jumped onto it and caught the window ledge. He eventually managed to haul himself in and fell to the carpeted floor.

"I take it you got it then?" the boy said. As Luke got up the boy shoved him against the wall and brought a pen knife out of his pocket. "Hand it over!" the boy shouted. He glared into Luke's dark brown eyes. "Hand it over! "The boy shouted again.

"Fine take it then" Luke shouted as he dropped the wads of cash on the ground.

"Get on the bed and don't try your luck," the boy pointed to a bed and Luke begrudgingly sat on it. The boy started to stash all the wads of cash in his jacket pockets and jeans.

"I can't believe I trusted you Kevin," Luke snorted. "I must have been drunk or have just run into a brick wall."

Kevin was too interested in his money to realize Luke was talking to him. Luke decided to sneak up on Kevin and smash the lava lamp over his head. Luke tried to walk silently over to the table but he could only hear his heavy breathing. He picked up the lava lamp and sneaked up behind Kevin.

"I can't believe you believed me," Kevin remarked. Luke smashed Kevin head around the side of the head and Kevin fell to the ground smacking his head on the carpet. Luke could see blood coming out of the side of Kevin's head. Luke was in shock of what he had just done, he ran over to Kevin to find him unconscious. Luke fumbled Kevin's jacket off of him and took back the money and then the money out of his jeans. He slammed the door open and ran down the hallway and jumped down the stairs. He heard some commotion upstairs as he must have woken up people by slamming the door but commotion soon turned into hysteria and chaos as people must have seen Kevin unconscious and bleeding on the ground. Luke ran over to the reception and started fumbling through the drawers and found a bunch of keys, he dashed towards the double doors but someone had jumped on him he fell to the floor and as he fell he hit his head on the edge of the marble desktop.


	2. The Tests

**Chapter 2: The Tests**

Luke woke up in a strange room. He was in a soft bed with a TV, kettle a phone and a mini bar around the room. He realised he wasn't at the care and then realised he couldn't remember what happened after he blacked out. He pulled the cover off and realised he was naked, Luke was getting scared know. There were some beds at the front of the bed, he looked at them and slipped on the clean boxers, white socks, an orange t-shirt with the word 'CHERUB' written on it, the army style green trousers and a pair of shiny black boots.

Luke had wandered nearly the full width of the corridor until he saw some people come out of the lift elevator.

"Where am I?" asked Luke.

"Can't talk to orange," repeated the boys almost simultaneously but one of them in a navy shirt pointed to the lift then down. Luke got into the lift and hit the 'G' button, as the doors binged open he ran over to a woman sitting behind a desk.

"Um, can you tell me were I am lease because I can't remember where I am or how I got here?" asked Luke.

"Ah you're finally awake Doctor McAfferty will see you now," the woman stepped up and led Luke towards a wooden door. The woman knocked on it and a light Scottish voice spoke.

"Come in." The woman opened the door and Luke walked in for the door behind to slam shut. Luke looked around it, it had big windows and a working fireplace.

"Please Luke sit down," the man pointed towards a chair besides the fireplace. The man reminded Luke of a nice and calm headmaster. "Do you prefer Lucas or Luke?" asked the man.

"Luke please," Luke said as he sat on the chair. "Where am I?"

"Are, you are on CHERUB campus but I can't tell you were exactly in the country for reasons you will later understand, now I'm Doctor Terrence McAfferty but please call me Mac," Mac said in a calm voice. "CHERUB has 280 pupils, four swimming pools, six indoor tennis courts, an all weather football field, a gymnasium and a shooting range and much more. We have a school on campus with ten or fewer students in each class and all students are required to learn two foreign languages. We are in the top ten of schools in the country in the amount of students going to top universities, so how would you react if we offer you a place here?" Mac asked.

"I would love to but what do I have that is special, except for my great looks of course?" Luke asked as he rustled his dark brown hair.

"Well the ego for a start and," Mac quickly covered up his tie,"What colour tie am I wearing?"

"A blue tie with green strips on," replied Luke almost instantly.

"And how many buttons are there on my shirt?" asked Mac as he pulled his jacket across covering his shirt?" asked Mac again.

"Eight!" replied Luke. "Okay, I have a photographic memory."

"That is a key element that will definitely help you her and what about the robbery of that warehouse in which you stole £563," said Mac while putting a bag on the table, when he opened it up the money that Luke stole came out.

"Luke we would love to have you here but you have to do two things: first you have to pass our tests and secondly you have to agree to become a British intelligence agent." informed Mac. Luke nearly fell of his chair at the shock of being asked to be a British agent.

"Are you serious?" asked Luke.

"Of course I am," replied Mac. Luke's head was full of Alex Rider and James Bond, his head was full of dreams and ambitions.

"I agree!" Luke said quickly rapidly nodding.

Mac took Luke to a small office with a only a desk in it. On the table was a cage with a live chicken in it.

"Tell me Luke, do you eat chicken?" asked Mac. Luke nodded his head wearily.

"Can you kill this chicken for me please," asked Mac.

"What now, how?" asked Luke.

"Use this biro, stab it in the neck in the artery," replied Mac. Luke took the biro waited for a moment then plunged it into the chicken's neck.

Mac opened the dojo door for Luke.

"Take your shoes and socks off please Luke" said Mac, "You will be fighting Bruce today, the first to 5 submissions wins, you can submit by tapping or saying there is no eye gouging or hitting each other in the testicles, you can submit at any time. Now begin."

Bruce jumped forward with stupendous speed and knocked Luke to the floor. Luke rolled to the side just as Bruce landed a elbow into the mat. Luke tackled him to the floor and got him in a headlock but Bruce swiped his leg and they fell to the floor. Luke managed to get on top and get Bruce's arm in a painful position and Bruce submitted. Mac counted down and this time Bruce was even quicker and bent back his little finger back but stopped when Luke submitted. The third round Bruce dislocated his middle and index finger on his right hand and in the fourth round when Bruce threatened to break hi hand Luke gave in.

Mac then took Luke to a small room which he did a verbal test then a maths test. Luke thought he did well on the verbal test and alright on the maths test but his dislocated fingers hurt and he couldn't keep his mind on the test without looking down at his fingers.

Mac took him to a assault course with two 17 year olds. He climbed up the ladder with the two 17 year old closing up behind he then slid across a poll, he landed on the planks and after a few seconds jumped the gaps and came to the final obstacle. It was a massive jump on to a crash mat beneath with thin trees circling around with a gap between to manage to jump and miss all the braches if you planned it right.

"Come on then," said one of the teenagers and they were about to push him off when Luke did a run and jump and managed to miss all of them except a small thin one which just caught his cheek and left and red streak.

Mac led Luke to the final test.

"In this test you have to dive in to the pool get the brick and swim to the other side," informed Mac. Luke didn't wait for Mac to say anything else Luke dived in and swam to the other side underwater with the brick.

"That was easy!" Luke exclaimed.

They were back in Mac's office. In the armchairs by the fireplace.

"You did well in all your tests and I am very pleased with your performance. In the first test in which you had to kill the chicken you did very well by not arguing about sobbing but by doing it straight away, in the second test in which you sparred with Bruce you did well by making him submit and stopping when it got to serious, in the third test you did very good in the verbal reasoning test and good I the maths test and finally in the fourth test you did very well by diving straight away and completing it very quickly so over all I'm very happy to apply you a place here at CHERUB. Now normally we would send you back to your home for two days but because of your condition at your home you will stay here until your decision."

"I already have my decision I want to join now!" replied Luke.

"Great!" said Mac.


	3. Counting Down The Days

**Chapter 3: Counting Down The Days**

Mac led Luke to his new room. It had a TV, mini bar, kettle, nice bed, an on suite and a view of the playing field.

"Your stuff is down stairs," said Mac.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Luke.

"Yes sure," replied Mac

"How did you get my stuff here, how did you know who I was and how did you know that I was the one who broke in?" asked Luke.

"You see Luke, sometimes we send our agents on recruitment mission to children homes. We sent on of our agents to your home and he soon found out about the plot to break into the warehouse and when he followed you and saw you managed to do it he informed us," replied Mac, "That reminds me, I was supposed to get Kyle to help you move your stuff, I'll get him know."

As soon as Kyle came into the room Luke instantly recognised from the care home even though he saw him once, thanks to his good memory. He'd expected all the CHERUB agents to be big six foot tall boys with bulging muscles not a slim, medium height boy.

"You were the agent weren't you!" coughed Luke.

"Guilty as charged," replied Kyle, "Kyle Blueman, nice to meet you." Kyle stuck his hand out.

"Luke Watt, nice to be here," replied Luke.

"Oh yeah, Meryl Spencer wants to see you," and Kyle pointed to an office down the hall.

"Thanks," remarked Luke.

As Luke knocked on the door he couldn't help but feel that he was in trouble and when the 'come in' came he felt even worse.

"Hello Luke I'm Meryl Spencer. Now do you have any siblings?" asked Meryl Spencer. Luke heart started pounding, he had one brother but he hadn't seen him so what should he say.

"Yes I guess, I have an older brother call Brian but I've never actually seen him or talked to him. The people at the care home just said I had a older brother," replied Luke.

"Was it just Brian Watt or did he have a middle name?" asked Meryl Spencer.

"I think it's just Brian Watt," answered Luke.

"Okay and your name and new name?" asked Meryl Spencer.

"Luke Watt and," Luke thought for a moment about his new name then finally, "Luke Brian Wulf."

"Oh and Luke," said Meryl Spencer said just as Luke sat up, "Here is your spending money." She flung a bag at him and in it were wads of £20. Luke counted it as he left her office at it came to a total of £563 'Well at least they have a sense of humour' thought Luke.

Luke was amazed with the food at CHERUB. It was the best food and you could have your pick of what you want. Luke thought he was dreaming but reality came crashing down as he sat down with Bruce, Kyle and a couple of their friends started speaking of their basic training stories. Luke thought they were joking at first but soon more and more people started talking about it, by the end of dinner Luke was seriously on the edge of tears.

Kyle knocked on the door.

"Come in," Luke said hollowly.

"Luke you can't already be bummed out, it is just over 3 months away and it only last 100 days. True a 100 days of torture but after you will come back stronger, fitter, smarter and you wont be scared of half the things you were before. If you stick to the rules and do what you're asked to do and then do it quickly you'll be fine," said Kyle in a comforting voice, "plus you have an advantage over the others already as you can pick locks and…….." Kyle's voice was lost to Luke as all he was thinking about was a 100 days of hell. "So you'll be fine." finished Kyle seemingly pleased with himself.

Luke was sitting on the grass with Kyle on Saturday. It was a nice blue day for May. He was trying to be in a good mood as it was 2 weeks away until he was in basic training.

"Oh Luke just out of curiosity do you have a girlfriend?" Luke was startled by the question.

"Well no, not here," Luke replied.

"Great then I have the girl of your dreams," Kyle said. Luke had known Kyle for just over a two months and he already knew that when Kyle said something like this that it had something to do with a bet or money.

"What's the bet?" Luke asked, "Actually I don't want to know, but I'm intrigued so who is the girl."

"You know Laura Cassidy don't you?" replied Kyle. Luke span around.

"Yeah of course I do," Luke responded. Luke had seen Laura a few weeks ago and had liked her since the day he'd seen her.

"Well she said you looked cute so I told her you liked her. I was actually quite surprised when she asked me to tell you to ask her out to the cinema on Sunday," Kyle said.

"Of course I want to go out with her, where is she now?" asked Luke.

"In her room," Kyle replied obviously no longer interested in the conversation.

Luke had dashed up the stairs and by the time he'd got to Laura's door he was already out of breath. As he got his breath back he knocked on her door and a soft come in made him open the door. He looked at the girl on the bed. Long light brown hair, green eyes, a good body she was the perfect girl.

"So um Laura," Luke stuttered as Laura turned away from the TV a stared at him, "I was wandering if um, well maybe you want to go out on Sunday maybe, you know just the two of us?" It was hard to read Laura's face: it was a mix of shock, and happiness.

"Well okay then, I guess. Come here at 1 o'clock and well go," replied Laura.

"Okay then" said Luke stepping backwards out of the door and eventually closing the door. As he has halfway down the stairs he mentally thanked himself for not screwing up to badly.

The date went pretty well for Luke, the film was bad but he'd managed to nearly snog Laura and they'd arranged to go on another date the day before Luke went into basic training as Laura had already done her basic training.

"So how was the date?" asked Kyle innocently.

"It went well," answered Luke cautiously. Kyle looked at Connor with a huge grin.

"Come on hand the money over," said Kyle and reaching his hand over to Callum's which had a tenner in it.

"I knew there would be a bet, I just knew it," Luke remarked, "Does Laura know?"

"Of course she did, she betted that you wouldn't screw up," answered Kyle.

"Wait if she betted did she only ask me out to make money?"

"No, no, no," said Kyle comfortably, "She betted after you asked her out." Luke was still angry but he was comforted that she went out with him not just because of the money.

The week flied by for Luke and the date finally came. It would have been better had he kept his mind on Laura for more than five minutes without thinking about basic training. As the finale night came he felt scarred and apprehensive but eventually he fell asleep but even his dreams were about basic traing..


	4. Basic Training

**Chapter 4: Basic Training**

When Luke's alarm went off he thought it was just a normal Monday but as he got out of bed and saw the time was 4:00 a.m. he realised it was the day he started basic training. He moaned as he realised that 100 days of torment will begin today.

Luke washed, dressed, and changed as quickly as he could then raced out the doors to the training complex. Inside were the 10 rusty beds one of which he would be sleeping in for a hundred days 'unless I get ill or quit thought Luke'. Luke checked his watch, he was 15 minutes early and there were still seven people to come. There were two girls and one boy standing shoulder to shoulder so Luke decided to follow suit. The first person in the line was a small boy called Tom who had mousy brown hair and incredibly thin arms and legs.. The second was a tall but slim girl called Lisa with curly black hair.

One girl came 10 minutes after 5:00 a.m. and they all had to do push-ups, crunches and sit-ups until she arrived.

"Right now that you've decided to swing by Joanna I will introduce myself. I am Mr Large and this is Mr Speaks and this is Miss Smoke. Now," Large looked at his sheet before staring at the girl again, "Joanna would you care to stand next to Chris, or would you prefer a nice hot bubble bath?"

"Um, no sir," Joanna replied quickly understanding the sarcasm eventually.

"So fruit cakes, you are mine now."

Basic training almost killed Luke. On the 71st day he'd nearly broken his wrist but luckily hadn't, the fact that he would have to start again from day one was enough for him to try and deal with it. In basic training three were ten of them: Luke, Tom, Lisa, Jenny, Chris, Amid, Joanna, Gemma, Emily and Greg.

Luke loved espionage as he already knew loads of things the trainees didn't. Luke could lock pick, hack computers and knew all about gadgets (listening devices, cameras and photocopiers), he also like weaponry, with all the guns and knives. Luke didn't mind survival training but that didn't have explosives so as far as he was concerned it couldn't be as cool as weaponry however he still enjoyed learning to make shelters and what you could and what you couldn't eat from an animal and how to make fires.

Karate was OK, he was the third best in the group but got bored easily of the constant, see a move then practice lots then practice moves you've already done. The assault course wasn't difficult but it was tiring and when you were tired from physical training it took all your strength to complete. Luke despised language and physical training. Luke had always hated languages and especially German. He learnt it in a freezing building with a crazy teacher with Tom who despised it as much as him. Physical training was just laps with push-ups, crunches, sit-ups, star jumps and other varies forms of exercise that made you want to keel over in pain.

Joanna had walked out and Lisa, Luke's partner, broke her leg so he had partner up with Tom. The final test was set in the north of Russia, were it either snowed heavily or rain heavily. They had to get to four different checkpoints in four days . Luke and Tom just made it to the fourth checkpoint in time but they still had the ultimate challenge left.

Luke was in a small room. He was alone and there was very little light. Large walked into the room holding a bucket, he leaned down.

"So poppet, you've survived 99 days and only today stands between you and your grey shirt but there is the final test yet," Large pulled out a blindfold from the bucket and put it on.

Luke thought he heard five doors open and close until Large spoke to him again.

"You are about to go 40 feet up in a crane then follow the assault course. In the assault course it consists of a rope swing, jumping five then six and finally eight feet onto another plank and the planks are two feet wide, you will then grab a zip wire and slide down 30 feet and jump when we tell you to, if you jump to late you will seriously injure yourself as you will hit solid ground at a high speed and if you let go or your hands slip you will get a serious injury or may disable yourself due to the height, if you time it right your final task is to walk over a one feet wide plank with sharp rocks ten feet below you and if you fall you will seriously damage yourself, now you can give up at any time but if you do you fail basic training and have to start basic training all over again, do you agree?"

Luke thought for a moment and eventually forced himself to say yes.

Luke could feel the cold breeze hit his face as he rose up in the crane. Luke was tempted to give up but he couldn't stand going through 99 days of torment and giving up then having to do another 100 days.

"Right were at the top, now find the rope and swing to the other plank remember the planks only two feet wide so if you miss it you'll be hurtling down 40 feet so try your best poppet," said Large and shoved Luke forward.

Luke stepped forward and swung his arms in all directions and when they didn't find the rope he stepped forward again and eventually found the rope. He gripped on to it and raised his courage and swung as hard as he could on the rope. Luke felt something beneath his feet and let go full of fear.

Luke hit the plank with a 'thunk' and was overwhelmed with relief. He bent over and put his hands on the plank and walked forward. He walked a few paces until the top of his fingers left the plan. He knew there must have been a gap so he did a run and jump and landed on the second plank on his arse. He bent over, again using his hands to for the gap and found it. Luke ran and jumped, adrenaline consuming him and felt the plank on his feet. There was one jump left of eight feet and when Luke found the gap walked back as far as he thought he could and sprinted and jumped, air was whizzing past his face and he prayed he'd made it.

Luke was nearly in tears when his arse smacked into a piece of metal. He eventually realised that he had landed on the zip wire platform. A hand grabbed him and Luke heard Mr Speaks say,

"I'm putting your hands on the zip wire and am going to push you off then Mr Large will tell you to jump and you will do it when he says, do you want to continue or do you want to quit?" Luke thought for a moment and eventually said,

"Yes."

Luke felt big rushes of wind smash into and around his face as he went down the zip wire. He heard Large bellow to jump and he begrudgingly let go unaware if he had let go to early or to late. He was relieved when he hit the crash mat with a 'thud'. Luke guessed Large grabbed him as he was being pulled forwards eventually he stopped and recognised Larges voice.

"Now this is the final part but the most dangerous part of the test. In front of you is a one feet wide plank and below it is a pit made up of sharp rocks ten feet below the plank. If you fall off you will get stabbed by the rocks and will either get seriously injured but it is highly unlikely you will die. Do you want to continue?" large asked. Luke's mind raced but he knew he had to say yes.

"Yes," Luke replied.

"Now you may not believe me so to make it perfectly clear there are sharp rocks," Large grabbed Luke's hand and smacked it on top of one of the rocks. Luke could feel it cut into his hands and blood come out of the cut.

Luke took his first step forward with his arms stuck out to the side to give him balance. He carefully placed his other foot in front of the other and could feel himself wobble. Fear consumed him as he took another step forward then another. As he took more steps he heard Large shout he was halfway. When he felt his feet hit solid ground he leapt forward.

"Well done Luke you've passed basic training,"

Large pulled the blindfold off and led Luke around the assault course. Luke couldn't believe what Large was telling him.

"You were 40 feet up but the planks were about six to seven feet wide. There were safety nets covering the rope swing and the ground was littered with crash mats so if you fell you wouldn't really hurt yourself. The first jump you made was two then three and finally five feet wide not five then six then eight. On the zip wire you couldn't hurt yourself as there were crash mats over the entire length and finally on the final part the plank was five and a half feet wide and the rocks were two feet below you. The rocks were made of plastic and polyester so if you fell you wouldn't get hurt and the one that cut you just had a pin on the top," large had led Luke to a small log cabin. Inside was Tom, Jenny, Amid and Gemma.

"Luke over here," Tom waved his hand and Luke walked over to them, "Did you pass as well?"

"Yeah," Luke replied and sat down on the floor worn out.

"They said that Greg gave up on the final part and Emily didn't let go on the zip wire so they have to start basic training from the start. Chris hasn't done it yet so we have to wait until we all finish.

It seemed to take ages until the cabin door opened with Chris and Mr Large. Large was carrying six boxes and called everyone's attention.

"Now all of you in this room have passed basic training and when you return to CHERUB campus you can go on missions. You have also gained the grey shirt for passing basic training so I will call you up and you will receive your grey shirt," Large said.

Luke was fifth and when he went up Large shook his hand and congratulated him and handed him the box. Luke sat down and opened it, there was pristine folded grey CHERUB shirt Luke nearly put it on but thought he should have a shower so he didn't make it smell but promised himself he was going to put it on when they were driving back and on the plane.


End file.
